Mundane-All-Guys-Drinking-Night
by mommysladybug
Summary: Basically, the guys from TMI decide to get drunk and bad things ensue. I got this idea from Tumblr. The firemessagetheshadowhunters tumblr is hilarious, guys. Go check it out :)


Alec looks at Jace and shakes his head. "No. This is the worst idea you have _ever_ had," he looks at Magnus, who is shrugging his shoulders.

"Why not, darling?" He pouts his lips in an adorable way that make Alec's lower region twist. "It could be… fun?" He reaches out and grabs his hand.

Alec sighs as Jace adds, "Yeah, _darling,_ it could be fun!"

Simon stands in the doorway, "Um. Are we gonna… go at anytime?"

Alec sighs again, louder. "Fine." He glares his deadly eyes at Jace.

"What?" Jace asks with innocent eyes.

Simon laughs and starts walking to get away from Alec, who is glaring at him now. "Dude, sorry. I just want to get out of here."

"Do not call me dude." is all Alec said in reply. Magnus laughs as he links his arm with Alec's. Alec relaxes a bit and sighs again.

As they walk to the mundane bar, Simon tells terrible jokes, Jace threatens him, and Magnus talks about how he needs more glitter if he is going to go into the club. They walk up to the door, and get in without trouble. Magnus holds Alec's hand as they walk into the bright club with dancing lights everywhere. The music is thumping and it feels like electricity in their bodies. Magnus flashes his cat like grin as if he is perfectly comfortable. Jace and Simon seem excited, talking back and forth, pretending to be annoyed with what each other is saying. Alec, on the other hand, has his arms crossed over his chest and is scuttling like a nervous animal.

They walk towards the bar and Jace orders them their first round of drinks. Alec gives him a scolding look. "We cannot drink, we have to train in the morning. Besides," he crosses his arms, "I do not drink."

This earns him many disbelieving looks from everyone in the group. He sighs and takes a sip of the beer that the bartender just brought to them. They all chug their drinks and quickly order a second round. Then, their third and fourth. Magnus smiles as a pounding song comes on the stereo. He walks to Alec and grabs his hands. "Dance with me, baby!"

Alec laughs and replies, "No way," when Magnus whines and gives him a look of disbelief, Alec adds, "I am not nearly drunk enough for you to make me dance in public!"

Magnus smirks flirtatiously, "You mean to say I could make you dance in private? Or are you saying to get you more drunk?" he says as he orders another two rounds of shots for everyone. He hands two to Alec and says, "Drink, darling. Relax."

Alec just smiles and gulps down two shots. He makes face at the disgusting taste of the alcohol. Magnus laughs as Simon dances over to them, already drunk. "Yaseethat… that girlll?" he slurs and points, "She's smells like blood…" He says and giggles.

Alec cocks his head, "Um. Doesn't everyone?"

Simon giggles harder, like he is in his own special club and no one else knows his secret. "Onherperiod…"

Magnus laughs, "What was that, ratboy? I can't understand you over your extreme case of intoxication."

"SHE IS ON HER PERIOD!" he yells loud enough for more people to hear than just Magnus and Alec.

Alec looks at Simon with a mortified look. "Why would you tell us this? Why do you care?"

Simon points another direction, "And her, too."

Magnus grabs Simon's shoulders and directs him towards Jace. They order their 8th round and chug them down. Magnus moves to the table and stands on it to dance to a song. He moves his body in ways that make Alec drool. At first he tries to contain it, but he gives up. Then, he notices Magnus starting to take his shirt off. Then, his tank top and other clothing layers, one by one. Alec starts giggling and yells, "Yeah, baby, that's right! Show everyone what a sassy warlock you are!" He giggles again and drinks another drink. Then, he looks over at Jace, who looks slightly disgusted by Simon's declaration. Simon looks disgruntled as he and Jace walk over to Alec to join in on the cheering. Jace yells, "I love the glitter all over your body! And-" he gets hit with glittery, brightly colored shirt, belonging to a one Magnus Bane. Alec laughs loudly as Jace yells, "Your shirt is actually really glamorous! Can I have it?"

Alec turns his face to Jace and snatches the shirt. "No. You cannot. It might as well belong to me. That ass does." He smiles as he switches his shirt for Magnus' shirt. Simon starts giggling as he grabs Jace and they start dancing together. That is when Alec realizes Magnus is dancing on the table, stark naked. _Sexy, _is all he can think. Magnus continues dancing and a very attractive, obviously gay man joins him on the table to start dancing. Alec glares at the man and pulls Magnus down. He glares at the man some more and says, "Save the amatuer flirting for someone else's glittery boyfriend."

Magnus kisses Alec as Alec giggles again. "You look so sexy in that shirt. You should keep it."

Alec grins and replies, "I will wear it until the glitter falls off." He kisses Magnus again.

Suddenly, they run into two slim figures: Simon and Jace. They are yell-singing to the music. Jace has his arms around Simon's waist and looks as though they are trying to do a conga-line. They are giggling and dancing. Then, Simon passes out in Jace's arms and they all have to go home.

* * *

><p>In the morning, they all wake up on the Institute's doorstep with major hangovers. Magnus was draped, mostly naked on Alec, who still had Magnus' shirt and seemingly much more glitter than he remembered. Simon had one arm on Alec's stomach and the other on Jace's leg. Jace had drool all over his wide mouth. Magnus woke up first and took in the scene. He started laughing as he remembered bits and pieces of the night before. He smiled and decided not to wake the others because they would be cranky. He let them wake up on their own.<p>

Simon woke up next and looked at his arms. His eyes got wide and jerked them back and started to stand up, but felt the effects of the hangover. Magnus laughed at his expression of confusion just as Alec opened his eyes. Magnus sat down next to him and said, "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

Alec groaned, "Mm, What is good about it?"

Magnus grinned and put hand on Alec's chest. "Well, I am here."

Alec held back a laugh as he sat up and felt like he got hit by a bus. He sat back as Magnus put his fingers to Alec's head to relieve the pain a bit and kissed him softly on the lips. Alec replied, "Thank you."

Simon gave a whine, "Why couldn't I get that?"

Magnus and Alec both looked at him and Magnus replied, "You wanted a kiss? You should have asked last night." Alec widened his eyes and elbowed Magnus. "Ouch, sorry."

Jace started moaning and shifting on the solid concrete. Alec laughed at his vulnerable parabatai and Simon said, "Ugh. Well… That was…"

Jace opened his eyes and stood up quickly. He looked around with wide eyes and Alec asked, "What are you doing?"

Jace took a breath and said, "Nothing. I had a dream that I was dancing with-" he broke off to stare at Simon.

Simon pursed his lips and replied, "Yeah… Me too…"

Magnus laughed as Jace seemed to just notice him standing there. His eyes widened again as he took in Magnus. He looked away awkwardly, "Could you put on some clothes, warlock?"

Magnus sighed exasperated and replied, "Really? We are going back to the warlock thing? And for the record, I don't know where my clothes went," he looked at Alec, who was still wearing his shirt.

Alec grumbled, "Let's never do that again."

Magnus put his arm around him and smiled, "It wasn't that bad, except the bit about Seamus here telling us about nasty vampire things that no one needs to know about."

Simon replied, "Or the idea of blondy being even slightly nice. You know, he told me that my band isn't that bad?"

Magnus laughed as Jace continued, "Well, let us all remember that drunk Alec is a Class A prima donna."

Simon added, "So in other words, drunk Alec is like sober Magnus."

Magnus laughed and Alec looked mortified for only a moment, before Simon suggested they never mention it to anyone else and they could go home to forget it ever happened.


End file.
